


Girl Power

by Geonn



Category: Childrens Hospital
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, First Time, Humor, Missing Scene, Satire, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valerie comes up with a way for Cat to get REALLY empowered. (Spoilers for The Black Doctor, portions of this story contain actual dialogue from the episode)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Power

At the apartment they all inexplicably shared, Valerie was hanging out with Glenn and Owen when Cat stormed in. She dropped her keys and grunted before declaring, "I hate men. On my way here, some guy asked me to flash my breasts."

Valerie put down her magazine. "Did he have a video camera?"

Cat shook her head and walked to the kitchen. "Not even."

"Oh, then I'm just as mad as you are."

"It's just... I'm tired of being objectified."

An idea formed in Valerie's mind, a mad idea. She turned around on the couch, leaning on the back so she could face Cat. "You know what you should do? You should get naked. You'd be making a statement, reclaiming your nudity."

"You know what? You're right." Cat barely even thought about the idea before she was stepping out of her shoes and undoing her jeans. Valerie's mouth went dry when she saw Cat's bare legs, and it was all she could do to keep from drooling when the panties dropped. "I am no longer going to be shackled by these objects of oppression! From now on, this emperor has _new_ clothes! Skin clothes." She took off her blouse, and Valerie's brain short circuited.

 _I can't believe that worked. I can't believe I have a hard-on right now._ She furrowed her brow and looked down at her crotch. _Huh. Maybe I've been spending too much time as Derrick Childrens._

She was distracted by a knock on the door, and found Blake there. She was still thinking about Cat's boobs, with their boob-shapes and dark nipples, and somehow agreed to let Blake stay with them. She had no one to blame but herself. And Cat's tits, of course.

#

The next day, after living with Blake had become unbearable, Valerie joined Cat to search his room for her missing shotgun. Actually, Valerie just went along because she had been distracted by Cat's bare ass. She hadn't known where they would end up or what they were doing, but that ass? She would have followed it off a cliff. She probably would have landed on it, her face buried in that firm, round--

 _Focus!_ She was standing by the foot of Blake's bed, one knee on the mattress, while Cat was kneeling by Blake's dresser to search. Her feet were tucked under her ass, and Valerie couldn't help follow the line of her spine up... and down. And across her hips. Then down again. Then back up. Then--

Cat was speaking, and Valerie forced herself to respond. "Cat, can I just say that you look really... really empowered right now?"

"Thanks, Val. Although I'm kind of cold. And there's no comfy place to put your ChapStick."

"Guess that's just the... price of being empowered, ya know?" She crawled onto the bed, feeling like a jungle cat as she got closer to Cat's naked body. Her smooth skin. "I just wanna feel how empowered you are. With this." She grabbed the backscratcher hanging on the foot of Blake's bed. She thought about all the naughty, dirty things she could do to Cat with it, tingling all over at the possibilities.

"Hey, check this out." Cat moved closer to the bed with a picture of Blake as a kid, and Valerie forced herself to look away from Cat's breasts. The way they moved when she crawled across the floor on her knees. _Oh, God_. Cat searched under Blake's pillows and found his journal, and she climbed up onto the mattress to read it. Valerie pressed against her, Cat's shoulder smooth through her blouse. She bit her lip, trying to contain her breathing as she looked down at her friend's naked body.

Cat read from the journal. "Cat? Meow is right! Her handsome personality is only overshadowed by her radiant beauty." Valerie couldn't help but agree with the clown, ignoring the rest of what Cat said as she stared at her friend. She closed the book and said, "I feel terrible."

"I'll see your terrible feeling, and I'll raise you a great idea. I know just how we can make it up to him." She picked up a bag of makeup that was lying on the bed. "Tomorrow, we all wear clown makeup. You, me, Owen, Lola. It'll be like blackface, only not hateful."

"You're right! Wow. Between this and the whole nude empowerment thing, you're really on a roll this week." Cat embraced Valerie, and Valerie melted as she felt Cat's breasts pressing against hers.

"Yeah, I-I'm a genius. But you know what? I'm not a very good friend. I've been making you do this whole empowerment thing on your own, and I've just been walking around with clothes on like some mindless drone."

"Aw, I didn't--"

"No, it's offensive. I should have gotten naked, too." She peeled off her blouse and then shifted on the mattress, eager to get out of her pants. Cat's eyes widened, her lips parting as she watched Valerie undress. _Turnabout is fair play, Dr. Black!_ she thought as she pushed her pants and underwear down.

Cat frowned when she looked at Valerie's crotch. "Hey. Since when do you have a cock?"

Valerie looked down. "Oh. Whoops." She got onto her knees and slipped her fingers underneath the penis. "You know how in last year's shocking final episode, I mean event, it was revealed that I was really Derrick Childrens, son of the hospital's founder?"

"Sure."

"Well, I'm really Valerie Flame pretending to be Derrick Childrens pretending to be Valerie Flame. There's an inheritance involved. This is a full-body suit that some movie studio guys worked up. They spent, like, six months making molds of my body to make sure it fit absolutely perfectly. Sometimes hours and hours of plaster being spread over my naked, willing body, making sure that every curve--"

"Oh, okay. So you have a cock sometimes. That's cool."

"Yeah."

"Does it work?"

"Around you, it seems to. See? It's grown a little just while we've been talking."

Cat looked down. "Wow. Can I touch it?"

"God, yes."

Cat wrapped her fingers around Valerie's cock and started stroking. "You know, this is the ultimate empowerment. A woman with a cock? Who needs men?"

Valerie laughed, almost giddy at the thought. "Yeah! Who needs 'em?"

"Who _wants_ them?"

"I want you."

"Wha--"

Valerie pounced. She pinned Cat to the mattress as they kissed, their tongues swirling as Cat's grip tightened on Valerie's cock. Valerie wasn't sure if it was on purpose or not, but it felt _phenomenal_. So she rocked her hips against Cat's hand and moaned into her mouth, and soon Cat was moaning as well. Valerie lifted her head and stared down at Cat, both of them panting.

"Have you ever done this before?" Valerie asked.

"Yeah. I nearly kissed Lola once, but then I sneezed in her mouth and that made things awkward. You?"

"Yeah, I fucked Nurse Dori in the entryway of the hospital. But who hasn't?"

"Sure."

They kissed again and looked down at Valerie's throbbing piece of manhood. "Hey. Should we have a condom?"

"No. I'm a girl. My sperm can't get a woman pregnant."

Cat laughed. "Right. Duh." She pulled Valerie back down for a kiss. They rolled around for a bit, Valerie groping while Cat stroked her cock. It really did feel amazing. She would have to give those movie guys a call and let them know they'd done a really good job with the suit. Cat's thumb brushed over the tip of the cock, and Valerie growled and bit her bottom lip.

"I think we need to fuck now."

Cat was breathless and her face was flush. "Is that part of the empowerment?"

Valerie shrugged. "Yeah. Who needs men?"

"Not I." She looked down. "I probably have to let go of your cock for that."

"Hold on." Valerie rolled her hips forward and Cat spread her legs. She bit her bottom lip and let Cat guide her forward. Oh, yeah... yeah, those movie guys were _definitely_ getting a call. Well worth the six months and twelve hour days it had taken to make the molds for the suit. It was perfect in every way.

It took some figuring out, thinking about every time she'd ever had sex and reversing the positions. She realized that she was in control, and she could do everything she always wished guys did. She'd just been talking out her ass about empowerment, but it really _did_ make her feel powerful. She put her hands on Cat's hips, and Cat held onto Valerie's shoulders, and they made the bed slam against the wall with the rhythm of their passion.

 _The rhythm of their passion?_ Valerie rolled her eyes. _Lay off the purple prose. This isn't one of Cat's voiceovers._

 _Hey!_

 _Sorry, babe._

They grunted and clung to each other. Valerie started to sweat, and she worried the suit might start to peel off. What if the cock broke off inside of Cat? Would she still be able to feel it? That might be cool. But they'd have to go to the hospital to get it taken out, and the idea of Cat spreading her legs so that Lola could reach in and... and...

"Oh, God, I'm going to come!"

"Come inside of me! Give me all your girl!cock!"

Valerie shuddered and her mind shot off on a tangent. Girl!cock? She could patent that. Put it on T-shirts. Sell it on--

She tightened her ass, arched her back, and pressed herself hard against Cat. Cat grinded - ground? Grunged? - down against her and they both shouted as they came.

Valerie rolled off of Cat and lay next to her, panting as she stared at the ceiling. They were both out of breath, both naked and sweaty. Valerie looked down to make sure her cock had stayed on. Sure enough, there it was, hard and ready. Another reason women were better than men; she was ready to go again. Maybe a blow job this time. Or maybe Cat could just give her a hand job. She was sure Blake had porn. Maybe they could watch some together.

She blinked at her own train of thought. No wonder men thought about sex all the time. She looked down at her cock. She needed to get out of the suit as soon as possible.

Cat reached over and started to play with her.

Maybe not as soon as possible. Maybe she'd get out of the suit when the opportunity presented itself. In an hour or two. Or three. Maybe in the morning.

"So I think I'm empowered enough."

"Yeah?"

"So I think I'll wear clothes to work tomorrow."

Valerie was sad. She'd gotten so turned on watching Cat do rounds with just a lab jacket. The lapels draped over her supple breasts, revealing the inner curve of her cleavage and the flat--

"Will you suck my cock?"

"All you have to do is ask, girlfriend." She leaned in and kissed Valerie, then slid down her body. She licked her lips, winked up at Valerie, and took it into her mouth.

Valerie put her hands behind her head, her eyes rolling back as she focused on what Cat was doing to her with her lips, tongue, teeth and fingers.

It was really great, this being empowered thing.


End file.
